


Midnight Date

by j_majka



Series: Instagram Photo Prompts [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Picnic, Post Reveal, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_majka/pseuds/j_majka
Summary: Adrien plans a surprise date for Marinette on the rooftops of Paris.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Instagram Photo Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634476
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Midnight Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincessBuggyCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessBuggyCat/gifts).



> This work is a birthday gift for pawsomelybuggy on Tumblr. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Ladybug sits on top of the Trocadero, looking at the tourists trying to get late-night pictures of the Eiffel Tower. 

“Good evening, my lady,” Chat greets while moving to sit next to her.

“Good evening, Chat,” Ladybug greets in response. 

“On a scale of 1 to 10, how mad would you be if I told you I had a surprise planned for us this evening?” Chat asks, not looking at Ladybug in the eyes. 

“Chat! That’ll be the third one this week!” While Ladybug didn’t mind the occasional present from her boyfriend, he had been going overboard this week. Part of it had to do with the combination of their six month anniversary and Valentine’s day, but they had agreed to only exchange gifts for their anniversary. Clearly, Chat had forgotten about their agreement.

“What? I can’t spoil my girlfriend?” Chat questions innocently. “Besides this is the first gift for Ladybug.”

“Don’t forget that Ladybug and Marinette are the same person, so that adds up to three gifts,” Ladybug explains. Then, the last part of his statement registers in her brain. “Wait, what do you mean ‘first gift’?”

“SO!” Chat exclaims, clearly not wanting to answer the question. Ladybug shakes her head at him and his antics. “For the surprise, I was hoping that you would close your eyes and let me carry you there.”

Ladybug raises her eyebrow while Chat sheepishly grins. “I mean you don’t have to…I just thought it’d make it more of a surprise.”

Ladybug sighs. “Alright, Chat, I’ll let you carry me there.”

Chat’s face immediately lights up and Ladybug can’t help but smile at his joy. Moving to pick her up bridal style, Chat says, “I  _ purromise _ that I won’t drop you, my lady.”

“You better not,” Ladybug mutters, snuggling closer to Chat’s chest and closing her eyes.

A second later, Ladybug felt a rush of cold air on her face as Chat jumped from building to building. Although Ladybug wasn’t scared, she clung on to Chat as he took her to whatever surprise he had planned. 

Chat carrying her did have its benefits. For one, she had an excuse to get close to her boyfriend. She was also able to smell him. He smelt like camembert- no doubt because of Plagg- and some fancy cologne. She loved it.

The journey didn’t take long, or perhaps Ladybug had been very distracted by being in Chat’s arms, but once they got there Chat slowly lowered Ladybug onto her feet.

“Okay, you can open your eyes,” Chat instructs and Ladybug does as she’s told.

In front of her, there’s a red and white checkered picnic cloth. In the middle of the cloth, there is a vase with a red rose inside. Next to the vase lies a picnic basket overflowing with food.

“Chat! You didn’t have to do this!” Ladybug exclaims, taking in the romantic setting. The roof is high enough that Ladybug is able to see most of Paris, but it’s also hard for anyone passing by to notice them. Someone would have to really be looking for them in order to see the two heroes on the roof.

“Well, you were always talking about how you would like to have a picnic for just the two of us and while this isn’t a picnic in the traditional sense I thought you’d enjoy this. I know we agreed to not do a whole lot this week, but I couldn’t help it because you’re just so amazin-” Chat’s rambling is cut off by Ladybug giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

“It’s perfect, Adrien. I love it,” Ladybug moves to sit down and Chat Noir follows suit, blushing profusely.

“Now let’s see what you have here,” Ladybug says, opening the picnic basket.

—

Looking out at the stars, Ladybug sighs contentedly. The meal Adrien had his chef make was one of her favorites and it was made just right. Then for dessert, he made a small cake for the two of them. According to Chat, he nervously asked her dad to teach him how to make a cake and the giant man had practically crushed him in his excitement.

She leans her head against Chat’s chest and he wraps his arm around her. “I’m glad that even if we aren’t a normal couple, we can still have moments like this.”

Chat hums in agreement next to her. Ladybug closes her eyes while listening to the calming rhythm of Chat’s heartbeat. Everything was so calm and serene.

They stay like that for a bit before Chat stirs next to her. “What was that?” he asks, searching their surroundings. 

Ladybug turns, trying to see what Chat could have possibly seen. “What was what?”

“I-I thought I saw a flash of light,” This causes Ladybug to frown not knowing what it could’ve been that Chat saw. A flash of light could’ve been anything.

“Do you think it could’ve been an akuma?” That would be the worst way to end this wonderful night.

“I doubt it. I haven’t seen anything like it again,” He reasons, turning back to face her.

“I guess it was nothing to worry about then,” Ladybug leans back into Chat, trying to push out the seed of worry in her mind.

\--

_ It was definitely something to be worried about. _

Marinette stares in horror at the picture on the Ladyblog. It turns out Chat had seen a flash of light. It was a camera flash. 

It seemed that Alya had somehow seen them and taken a picture.

The picture was of the two of them on the roof. Ladybug was snuggled up against Chat Noir with her head on Chat Noir’s. Chat’s tail was shaped in a heart and it was clear that they had been having a picnic on the roof.

Under the picture, Alya had the caption, “Patrol or Picnic Date? LadyNoir Stans rise up!”


End file.
